The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure monitoring system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and system for automatically determining the pressure sensor locations relative to the vehicle.
Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure. Many vehicles require different tire pressures in the front of the vehicle and the rear of the vehicle. Therefore, it is important to know the relative position of the pressure sensor and thus the tires relative to the vehicle. Known systems provide manual means for programming the relative positions. For example, a magnet is positioned manually near the tire to allow the system to recognize the position of the tire. Such systems rely on the vehicle operator performing the recognition in a particular order. Such systems, however, are prone to errors.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tire pressure monitoring system that automatically identifies the position of each tire relative to the vehicle.